Loving Embers
by FanBuns
Summary: The Chosen Undead's constant battle against darkness, restoring hope and balance to the kingdom of Lordran all the while experiencing feelings they never felt, even in their mortal life. Love, action, darkness, embers and the occasional sarcastic remark. (First ever fanfic and my first publicly posted writing! I hope you all enjoy, please provide str and weaknesses!)
Darkness, Fire, and Love

All I remember is _darkness_. Death, decay, it all fluttered throughout the world of Lordran. Dying had become second nature to me, being slain by numerous enemies and foes. Once by a measly undead warrior, and another time by a huge _Gaping Dragon_. Terrifying foes to say the least.

Supposedly, I was the Chosen Undead, meant to end the cycle of the gods and slaying anyone who stood in my way. As I approached the fog gate in Anor Londo, my heart pounded. I had gone through much to get to this point, and wasn't going to give up so easily. I placed my greatsword upon my shoulder, mustered my strength and went through.

Placing my hand upon the cold, illustrious fog, I transitioned into a huge ballroom with columns aligned together. At the other end, I noticed a warrior donned in some sort of dragon armor with a long spear. Suddenly, the earth shook as a humongous armored man appeared out of nowhere beside the dragon knight. I suddenly felt weakened and hopeless. They charged directly at me, the dragon knight taking the lead. His long, golden spear sparked with electricity and I quickly rolled out of the way. Using what stamina I had left, I made a wide arc swing and landed a blow against the knight. He staggered, but was followed up by the giant who attempted to strike me down with his large hammer. I took a deep breath after avoiding the second attack and realized this may take some time..

Hours later, the knights fell and I accumulated their Souls. I felt the surging energy delve deep into my body and give me strength. _Hope,_ if you will. I decided to return to Firelink Shrine before proceeding onwards, wanting to rest and not go completely hollow from the constant dread surrounding the kingdom. (After collecting the Lordvessel of course.) The shrine was peaceful, and I always found myself coming back here. The quiet maiden of this shrine kept the fire going and I felt drawn to her. It was as if her very presence made even me, this "Chosen Undead", hopeful. She was lovely, but I never managed to really speak to her. I was more of the silent type, and well, undead. She was quiet as well, not saying much and behind a strange cell of some sort. The cell was on a ledge just under the fire I would rest at, but I would often go downwards towards her cell to sit and admire the view. This view was something I found myself looking at often, especially after dealing with extremely difficult enemies.

I remember fighting the menacing Taurus Demon at the Undead Burg. Terrifying, and treacherous, he too appeared out of nowhere and shook the ground. Wielding his greataxe, he charged, but I noticed a ladder nearby. I quickly climbed the ladder and dealt with the two undead archers lurking in place. As the Demon approached, huffing and snarling, I leaped across the higher ground onto the Demon's face. Blood ushered out of it as it screamed from the pierce of my greatsword. Not too long afterwards, I fell off a ledge and died.

I've had more intense encounters, like the Chaos Witch Quelaag or the invisible yet elegant Crossbreed Priscilla. Again and again, even after falling multiple times, I prevailed, and stronger as well. I found myself here, alongside the beautiful quiet maiden across this long journey and it helped ease the suffering I endured. It made me realize why I was trying to end this curse, and to bring hope to the land. Despite my short, mortal life and never knowing what this affectionate feeling was, I was beginning to think I was in _love_.

I rose from the ground and decided that it was time to depart from the quiet maiden. Energy back together, my strength and endurance rising through the roof, and my armor repaired, I journeyed onward..


End file.
